1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to teaching devices and more particularly pertains to a new arithmetic teaching device for teaching a child mathematics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of teaching devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, teaching devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,126; U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,854; U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,952; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 214,054; U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,601; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,423.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new arithmetic teaching device. The inventive device includes a housing that has a bottom and a peripheral sidewall upwardly extending from the bottom. A counting box has an open upper face and a plurality of compartments therein. The counting box is removably disposed in the housing. A plurality of counting objects are disposed in the housing. The counting objects are positionable in the compartments of the counting box.
In these respects, the arithmetic teaching device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of teaching a child mathematics.